


they say we're too young

by brattyloser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattyloser/pseuds/brattyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to JJ, Blaine’s life is split into two halves: the before, when he’s just trying to get a word in edgewise, and the after, where they’re young and in love and everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say we're too young

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of companion piece to "bow your head (and pray)". It works fine as a stand alone, so there's really no need to read one to understand the other.

Blaine had never been an attractive guy before. Well, not conventionally attractive at least. He had spent his middle school years with an impressive number of rolls that were only matched by his excessive and borderline obsessive knowledge of media. But you could only tell someone trivia facts about _Stars Wars_ for so long before they got bored or fed up.

So, Blaine had never been a conventionally attractive guy before. Sure he was _cute,_ but cute didn’t land him many dates.

Then the eighth grade happened. He decided he was going to play high school football. His father was the coach, so it only made sense, right? Determined to make the team, Blaine set up a workout schedule and changed his diet and everything.

That was how he started his first year of high school with a six pack and pecs he could flex on command.

It was a new thing, the brawn and the pretty face, and the power that came along with it was intoxicating. He was absolutely going to use it to his advantage. Blaine marveled at the way girls would giggle before he had even said a word. How guys would brush his pick-up lines off like jokes instead of being weirded out and calling him names. The world was his oyster and he could crack it open with his delightfully toned biceps.

But the world didn’t matter once Blaine saw Juan Jose Castillo.

He preferred the nickname JJ and he liked theater, two facts that Blaine only learned during the first meeting of the Video Production Club. Blaine had joined because he was a nerd at heart and loved media more than anything and apparently, JJ had joined for the same reason. After the meeting was over, introductions and exchanging of information out of the way, Blaine tried to catch JJ on the way out. The kid was fast, ducking out of the room with his backpack swung low, but Blaine was faster.

He fell into step beside JJ and started up a conversation, "So, Kirk or Picard?"

JJ glanced at Blaine but kept his stride. He frowned, "Do I know you?"

Blaine almost tripped over his feet, "I’m Blaine." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the classroom they had exited, "I was in the club meeting with you...? What, do you have the shortest attention span in the world or something?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

Blaine shrugged and grinned. He liked this kid. He had a bite. "Just wanted to shoot the shit, man. That a problem?"

"Yeah, a bit." They passed the main office and reached the front doors of the school. JJ pushed the doors open and headed outside without sparing Blaine a second glance, "Look, my ride’s here. Go bother someone else, Ken."

Blaine snorted. Oh, so this guy had a sense of humor. Scathing yes, but Blaine could work with that.

"Did you just…? Did you just call me Ken? Like, Barbie's boyfriend, Ken? That is the dorkiest and most flattering thing anyone has ever said to me."

JJ spluttered and Blaine liked how the tips of his ears flushed a pastel pink. Miffed at how his insult failed to hit the mark, JJ turned and left. Blaine watched him walk to the car waiting to pick him up. They were going to see more of each other this year, Blaine was sure of it.

It turned out they had English together.

Of course they had English together, how had Blaine not noticed? Probably because JJ sat in the back corner with his hood pulled up over his head. Well, Blaine was going to change that. It wasn’t even the second month of the school year and JJ was already ostracizing himself from the rest of the class. And Blaine just couldn’t have that.

He plopped down in the seat in front of the kid, who was either very good at ignoring people or was too caught up in the music playing on his phone to notice he had company. Blaine rapped his knuckles on the desk. The vibrations startled JJ out of his reverie and he ripped out his ear buds. When he registered that it was Blaine who was bothering him, he glowered.

“You.”

“Me,” Blaine said with a smile.

JJ sighed. It was only day two and Blaine was already wearing his patience thin. “Class starts in like three minutes. What do you want?”

“To say hi. Also to ask you a question.”

JJ stared at him. He seemed to be analyzing Blaine’s face, to see if this amiability was genuine or not. Blaine wondered if he got beat up a lot in middle school. He probably did. Probably more times than Blaine did even.

“Hi,” JJ said tentatively.

Blaine perked up. This was a good first step. This was how you made friends with someone. Now all Blaine had to do was casually ask JJ if he wanted to maybe hang out some time and

"You ever kiss a boy?"

Well, shit. That was probably the most graceless pickup line he had ever uttered in his life. JJ looked taken aback to say the least. He stammered and the tips of his ears reddened.

"Wh-what? I mean, yeah, I've totally kissed guys before,” he avoided eye contact with Blaine. There must have been something really interesting on the ceiling. JJ rubbed the back of his neck and the dark tint painted across his face was incredibly captivating, “I was even dating a guy last year but why do you –"

"Oh, I forgot. You’re totally one of those emo kids, of course you’ve kissed a guy," Blaine moved to stick his fingers in the open space of one of JJ's gauges, but JJ pulled away with a scowl. "Bet you listen to a lot of Fall Out Boy. What’s your favorite album: _Pretty. Odd_ or _The Black Parade_?"

JJ looked beyond offended. Blaine moved his fingers towards JJ’s ears again only to have his hand swatted out of the air.

"God, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?"

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Blaine smiled as he stood up to go to his seat. He was pretty hilarious if he did say so himself. Incredible sense of humor aside, the important thing was that JJ had referred to his boyfriend in the past tense. That meant he was single, right? Single and totally available to be swept off of his feet by one dashing blonde bisexual boy who was on the junior varsity football team?

Blaine got his first chance the following afternoon. He and JJ were tasked with editing the afternoon news. JJ was doing most of the work because Blaine was too busy being distracted by him. Not that JJ knew that. He seemed really adamant about ignoring Blaine in any and all capacity. Blaine wondered if they had started off on the wrong foot.

“You’re good at this,” Blaine tried. He had his chin propped in the palm of his hand and watched JJ work.

“You’re not,” JJ said without looking away from the computer screen.

Blaine made a hurt face even though JJ couldn’t see it, “Ouch. Major sleight to my pride, dude.”

“No, I mean – I didn’t,” JJ broke eye contact with his workstation and actually looked apologetic, “Not in a mean way. It’s just a fact.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, “Wow. It’s a fact, huh?” He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. He watched JJ struggle to find the right words with wide eyes and a flushed face. Oh, this he had to hear.

“Like,” JJ clicked around a bit and pulled up a previous section he had been working on, “Look at this shot. You set this up, right?”

Blaine peered over JJ’s shoulder. It was the sports section that announced dates of games and practice times and the like. Yeah, Blaine had set it up – he was pretty proud of himself to be honest – and it didn’t look that bad to him.

Full of critique, JJ begged to differ. He jabbed his finger at the screen, “The lighting’s terrible, the shot’s too wide, and I can barely hear anything.”

Ouch. That was a little more cutthroat than Blaine was prepared for. “Jesus, cut a guy some slack.”

His comment made JJ bristle for some reason or another. Blaine was still learning what exactly set this guy off. JJ shot Blaine the darkest look he had ever been on the receiving end of, “You like doing this don’t you? Or are you just in this club to dick around?”

“I like doing this! A lot!” He hoped JJ believed him. Blaine might appear laidback, but he wouldn’t just up and join a club simply for the hell of it.

“You wanna get better, right?”

Blaine nodded. If football didn’t work out, he had always had a passion for media.

JJ pulled off his headphones and hung them around his neck, “Then listen and learn and try to improve, dude. Because this is crap right now.”

Blaine sucked on his teeth. He analyzed the segment that he had shot and tried to understand what exactly JJ meant by his critiques. It looked like he had a long way to go if he wanted to be halfway decent at this.

“You wanna be my tutor?” Blaine asked.

JJ frowned. His eyebrows furrowed in cute little dips and his mouth was a thin line. “A tutor. For video production. For a club.”

Blaine put up his hands, “Hey, people have been tutored for all sorts of things.” He pointed finger guns at JJ and waggled his eyebrows, “What d’ya say? My house after school? I can show you what equipment I usually work with and you can give me some tips on how to use it. Y’know, tricks of the trade? I’d make it worth your time.”

“God, grow up,” JJ scoffed as he pushed away from the workstation, away from Blaine.

“What?” It wasn’t until Blaine replayed his words in his head that he understood his accidental double entendre. He tried to backtrack, to remedy the situation, “No, wait, I was serious! I mean – not serious about fucking – well, not that I’m _not_ serious about it. If it’s with someone I like I – I didn’t mean you and me should…shit.”

It was already too late. JJ was out the door and Blaine was left alone to finish editing the news. He should probably work on his approach. Or at least pay attention to his word choice next time.

\---

Blaine was sitting at an empty lunch table when JJ dropped his tray on it with a clatter. It was early and none of Blaine’s friends had showed up yet. JJ must have taken note of this because he would probably never have approached Blaine when he was accompanied by the other members of the football team.

JJ sat down and slammed his hands down on either side of his tray. "So I’ve been talking to my friends,” Blaine bit back a joke about how he was surprised that JJ actually had friends, “And apparently they think that you’re flirting with me. I told them that was stupid and that you're just being annoying and obnoxious, but they're not convinced."

Blaine swiped JJ’s chocolate milk off his tray. Ignoring the cry of protest, he opened it and took a sip. He mimicked the wine tasters he had seen on TV and swished it in his mouth. He swallowed and returned the milk to its proper place next to JJ’s greasy slice of pizza.

"Hey, you wanna go to Homecoming with me?"

JJ gave him a level stare. He picked up his tray and stood up from the table, "Like I said: annoying and obnoxious."

Well, shit, it looked like Blaine had managed to fuck that one up somehow. "No, wait. Don’t leave, man!"

JJ turned around and left and Blaine had to watch him sit at a table a few feet away. He didn’t recognize any of the people there but he did recognize what gossiping looked like. One of JJ’s friends, one with carefully groomed hair and a bowtie, kept stealing glances over at Blaine. When Blaine waved and smiled, the guy ducked his head and the hushed conversation a few tables away got extremely heated.

Blaine looked down at his own lunch. He prodded his mashed potatoes with a plastic fork. Maybe casually asking wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he had to do more to make JJ know he was sincere. Something extravagant. Something romantic.

Blaine was pretty sure he had made a mistake by asking Adam about grand romantic gestures.

He only realized his mistake while running across the soccer field, boombox tucked under one arm and the school’s security guard hot on his heels. It turned out that _Say Anything…_ was not the best movie to emulate. He had wasted eighty bucks on a busted boombox and a cassette of The Smith’s _The Queen is Dead_. He was going to get into so much trouble for this.

But for the brief moments when he stood outside of JJ’s Earth Science classroom with “The Boy with the Thorn in His Side” blaring through vintage speakers, Blaine had felt he made a good choice. Of course, JJ looked completely mortified and the teacher was beyond pissed, so Blaine now knew that the choice he made was, in fact, a terrible one.

He was sitting outside the principal’s office with two bloody knees and sore ribs, waiting to be reprimanded by both the principal and his father, when JJ walked up and dropped a notebook in his lap. He put his hands on his hips and huffed, “You missed English, so I figured you could borrow my notes.”

The notebook was green and the front was covered in song lyrics and doodles. Blaine picked it up and held it close to his chest. “Seriously?” He looked at JJ warily. This was probably the nicest thing the guy had ever done for him.

“Depends. You serious about Homecoming?”

Blaine nodded emphatically. He was completely serious about Homecoming. Completely and one hundred percent serious. JJ was still leery of his sincerity and Blaine couldn’t really blame him.

“This isn’t like some dare or prank between you and your friends, is it?”

Blaine shook his head emphatically. He wasn’t cruel. He was just really excited about JJ and the prospect of maybe possibly dating him. If he came off a little too strong or overeager, he really didn’t mean to.

“Then yeah. You can copy my notes and take me to Homecoming.”

Scraped knees and a trip to the principal’s office aside, this was the greatest day of Blaine’s life to date. He was sure that his smile was blinding, he could barely keep from bouncing in his seat, “Can I kiss you when the night is over? Disney princess style?”

JJ coughed and the tips of ear were dusted a lovely shade of pink, “Don’t push your luck, Captain America.”

“Oh, a comic book reference! That’s a new one.”

JJ rolled his eyes and left the office. Blaine couldn’t stop grinning. He had seen it. He had seen a smile on the lips of that wonderfully snarky kid and it made the sun spin in his chest. Even when the door to the principal’s office opened and he was met with the stern faces of his father and the principal, Blaine was still walking on air. JJ had said yes to going to Homecoming with Blaine and Blaine had actually made him smile. There was no way life could get any better, he thought to himself with a contented sigh.

Life got exponentially better almost instantly.

Homecoming was fine, Homecoming was great, Homecoming was fun. They danced and laughed and joked and Blaine was finally introduced to some of JJ’s friends. He learned that the one with the nice hair and bowtie was named Jordan. There was also Shane, who didn’t speak much and looked pretty sullen that he had to be surrounded by people and noise.  Blaine, in turn, introduced JJ to his own friends and teammates. Specifically, Adam and Brandon.

The greatest part of the night was when the dance was over. Adam offered to drive Blaine and JJ home and when they pulled up to JJ’s house, Blaine insisted on walking him to the door. They walked in silence, only the soft click of their shoes against pavement filling up the autumn air.

When they got to the front door, Blaine stuck out his hand, “I had a good time.”

JJ looked at Blaine’s hand and then his face. He had a wry smile and accepted the handshake. “Me too.”

“Look,” Blaine said as he pulled his hand away, “If I weird you out, you really don’t have to humor me. I realize I’m kind of a little pushy and that’s not really attractive so –”

Blaine’s words were cut off by something soft and warm pressed to his lips. JJ was kissing him. It was sloppy and kind of wet, but Blaine was totally into it. He kissed back, cupping JJ’s face in his hands. JJ hummed, sending vibrations against their mouths before pulling away. His lips were slick and red under the porch light.

“You know what I learned tonight?” JJ muttered. His voice was low and Blaine could barely hear him. “You’re a big fucking nerd. And you try really, really hard to make friends.”

“And boyfriends.”

“…and boyfriends. You’re good at it though. Obnoxious as shit, but you’re good at it.”

JJ looked down at the lapel of Blaine’s suit and drew invisible shapes against it with the tip of his index finger. Blaine’s thoughts were spiraling out of control. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Was JJ totally willing to give him a try? It was beyond presumptuous for him to assume that JJ would actually consider going steady after only one date. And he had totally been joking about the good night kiss when they were in the front office. But he had to ask. He had to know for certain if he was reading the situation correctly.

“So does this mean we’re a thing?”

“If you want.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be all smooth and mysterious now?”

JJ huffed, “Good night, Blaine.” He unlocked his front door and stepped inside, “See you on Monday.”

Blaine stood on the front porch with a goofy smile. The harsh tone of Adam’s horn jolted him from his daydream and Blaine scurried back to the car. He ignored the knowing look Adam gave him before putting the car in drive and watched the streetlights pass the window in illuminated blurs. JJ was probably the sulkiest guy he had ever met in his life, and Blaine loved it.

\---

The weeks went by and Blaine and JJ went from “being a thing” to “dating” to “officially together”. Blaine liked to think that he made a pretty good boyfriend. Whenever he asked JJ for a second opinion, JJ would roll his eyes and pat him on the head, assuring Blaine that he was doing a decent job. Blaine liked to think he was a good boyfriend, but he also liked to think that he was fucking hilarious.

One morning, before English started, JJ dropped a flash drive on Blaine’s desk. He recognized his own handwriting in the letters scrawled across the side: _P!atD Mixtape <3 <3 <3_

Blaine looked up into the scowling face of his boyfriend. Irritated, JJ jabbed the drive with his finger, “What the fuck is this?”

“It’s a mixtape,” Blaine stated plainly. Because it was a mix tape. A mix tape consisting of a playlist he had spent ages putting together.

JJ crossed his arms, but his scowl was fading fast, “Blaine, did you really think that making me listen to ‘A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More ‘Touch Me’’ over and over again was romantic?”

Blaine grinned. He was extremely proud of himself. “So you listened to it.”

“This is a flash drive with the same song saved on it _fourteen_ times.”

“Hey, there were other songs on there too!”

JJ scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh, yeah, well excuse me. How could I forget Gerard Way passionately serenading about teenagers on track – what was it – seven?”

“And twelve,” Blaine added, his smile widening.

His smile was contagious, it had to be, because there was one tugging at the corners of JJ’s mouth. “God, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“But you liked it, didn’t you?”

He huffed and leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and Blaine could do this all day. When JJ pulled away with pink ears and short breath, he said the only words Blaine needed to hear, “I did. It made me laugh.”

After school, Blaine and JJ were hanging around in the nearly empty theater. The theater kids had just finished up a rehearsal for their winter production. Blaine had finished football practice early, but had to wait for Adam to take a makeup test in Algebra, so he decided to hang out in the theater. A few students were milling about, cracking jokes, playing games, and doing homework.

Blaine was sitting on the stage with JJ leaning against his side. Swathes of color covered the back of JJ’s hands and dark burgundy lipstick was painted on his lips. “They let me play with the makeup today. Still need more practice though. Probably just going to stick to acting.”

“Is that why you’re wearing lipstick?”

JJ pouted and it looked completely over the top thanks to his makeover, “What, you don’t think I’m cute? I make this look _good_.” JJ puckered his lips and batted his eyes.

Blaine didn’t mind. JJ already wore eyeliner some days. He had even sat Blaine down once and painted his nails as good luck before a game, though it had chipped off mere days later. Blaine didn’t care whether he wore lipstick or put on a full face of makeup or grew a full beard. JJ was cute no matter what he did. Blaine made sure to tell him as much as he dragged him into his lap. Giggling and squirming in Blaine’s grasp, JJ put up a playful fight before settling down between his legs.

There was cooing from the front row seats. “Aw,” Jordan tilted his hand and put his hand over his heart. “Look at the cute couple.”

A few of the other kids laughed while someone catcalled. JJ tried to kick Jordan, but he was too far away, “Shut up, dude.”

Jordan made a kissy face in response.

“We are a pretty cute couple though,” Blaine mused, “Like, really fucking cute.”

“Don’t encourage him, Blaine.”

Blaine ducked down and kissed JJ’s cheek. He was serious about how cute they were, though ninety percent of the cuteness was courtesy of JJ. As if to emphasize his point, JJ whined and pushed Blaine’s face away. Blaine settled on kissing JJ’s hand and then moved on to pepper his hair and the back of his neck in kisses. This only made him whine even more.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to cover you in lipstick,” JJ was pouting, Blaine could hear it in his voice.

He liked a good dare now and again, and that’s exactly what JJ was doing: daring him to kiss him again. Just once. Just to see what would happen. So Blaine tilted JJ’s head to the side and planted a big fat wet kiss on his cheek. It made an obnoxious smacking sound, but Blaine didn’t get a chance to laugh at his own antics before JJ slammed their lips together.

Lipstick had a weird waxy feel to it. It was a different experience than the slick and fruity lip gloss of the girls he had kissed in middle school. JJ trailed down to Blaine’s neck and pressed a few deliberate kisses along his throat before finding a sensitive spot to suck a hickey into. Blaine let his eyes flutter shut, let JJ suck and nip right there on the stage in a nearly empty theater. Then JJ pulled away with a pop. Blaine’s vision was as hazy as his head, but he could see JJ analyzing his handiwork.

“My masterpiece,” he said with a nod. He pulled out his phone, it must have vibrated at some point, and looked at the screen while wiping the corners of his mouth, “My ride’s here, dude. See you tomorrow.”

And just like that, JJ hopped off the stage, picked up his backpack and headed out the door. Blaine didn’t miss the look Jordan gave him as JJ left. He waggled his eyebrows and Blaine tried his hardest to bite back a smile.

He had forgotten about the lipstick kisses until he climbed into Adam’s car a few minutes later.

“Dude, what happened to _you_?”

Confused, Blaine looked at Adam quizzically. His mind was still fuzzy and he was still on cloud nine. Adam flipped down the sun visor on the passenger’s side and snapped open the mirror. Burgundy lipstick looked a lot like bruising the way it was artfully smeared across his lips. Blaine inspected the rest of his face and his neck. JJ wasn’t kidding, this really was a work of art. Flipping the visor up, Blaine shrugged. The image of the perfect shape of JJ’s lips staining his skin was burned in the back of his brain.

Adam chuckled as he put the car in drive, “Man, you’ve got it bad.”

Yeah. Yeah, Blaine probably did. He idly wondered how JJ felt about tattoos. The matching ones with arrows piercing hearts and their names penned inside. JJ already had two tattoos on his wrist, so he couldn’t be totally against them, but maybe Blaine’s idea was too corny and only seemed appealing because his brain was addled by young love. Adam was right, Blaine had it bad. He had fallen in love at first sight and had stumbled past the point of no return.

\---

The weekend marked Blaine’s parents’ anniversary, which would have been completely irrelevant news in Blaine’s life except for the fact that his mother and father planned to go out to celebrate. They weren’t coming home until the following afternoon, so Blaine had the house to himself for the night. And what better way to spend an evening alone than with some company?

He called JJ as soon as his parents’ car pulled out of the driveway. Not even thirty minutes later, JJ had managed to score both a ride and enough weed to guarantee he and Blaine would have an enjoyable weekend. He showed up on Blaine’s doorstep bouncing on his toes and sporting the biggest smile.

“Shit, Jay, you got here faster than the pizza did,” Blaine joked as he let JJ inside.

JJ stuck out his tongue as he pushed past, “You wanna smoke now or later?”

“Later,” Blaine closed the door and followed JJ into the living room, “Can’t I enjoy your company while I’m sober first?”

“I guess. So what’s the plan for tonight?” JJ plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the glass coffee table. Blaine’s mother would have a fit if she knew.

Once the pizza actually arrived, they ate and watched an artsy foreign film that neither of them could understand. Everything was subtitled, though any actual lines of dialogue were few and far between. It was beautiful from a technical standpoint at least, Blaine pointed out while the credits rolled. The music direction was skillfully done as well. JJ yawned and agreed.

They threw their trash away and Blaine sat at the island in the kitchen and watched JJ roll a joint. It was a surreal experience, watching his deft fingers work weed and wrapping papers into a convenient finished product. Blaine was pretty terrible at it himself. When JJ was done, he presented the joint to Blaine with fanfare and dramatics. He hummed a triumphant theme song and everything.

“Okay, simmer down there, dude,” Blaine plucked the joint out of JJ’s hand and let him clean up, “No more pretentious foreign films for you anymore.”

Blaine decided that they should smoke on the roof. It was easy to access from his bedroom window and he didn’t want to stink up the house. He showed JJ how to use the trellis intended for his mother’s climbing roses to hoist himself up onto the roof and they were settling among the shingles in no time. The neighborhood looked picturesque from so high up and even though it was downright cold outside, Blaine was glad they decided to do this tonight.

JJ lit the joint and they passed it between the two of them. Blaine lay down on the roof so he could stare at the sky. The stars flickered above as he let smoky ringlets slip from his lips. Stars and smoke looked beautiful together, he noted, but not as beautiful as JJ did while surrounded by both. Blaine watched JJ survey the neighborhood below with the joint hanging from his lips. He really was head over heels in love.

What happened afterwards was a blur. They climbed back in through Blaine’s bedroom window. JJ stumbled, tripping on the windowsill upon reentry and almost taking Blaine down with him. His giggles were contagious and his warm breath ghosted against Blaine’s neck as Blaine pulled him inside. JJ thanked him by kissing him. They were sweet kisses, turning hot and hungry as they trailed down Blaine’s throat and made his toes curl.

JJ pulled off Blaine’s shirt and went back to kissing him while rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s pert nipples. Blaine pushed JJ onto the bed and as he pulled off his pants – which was an adventure in and of itself thanks to his desire to wear skinny jeans literally all the time – he could feel JJ’s mouth desperately sucking marks across his skin.

Blaine palmed the bulge in JJ’s boxers. He was so damn hard and they hadn’t even done anything yet. JJ bucked his hips up into Blaine’s hand and moaned so shamefully loud that Blaine had half a mind to shut him up with a kiss. But the noise went straight to Blaine’s dick and he rushed to take off his own pants, nearly falling on his face in the process.

He stood in front of JJ splayed out on his bed and stroked himself through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Biting his bottom lip, Blaine tried not to moan as he watched JJ watch him through half-lidded eyes. A dark spot formed on the front of Blaine’s underwear as his dick leaked precum.

JJ sat up. He made grabby motions at Blaine, motioning for him to get closer. Blaine’s hand stilled over his crotch.

“C’mere,” JJ slurred.

Blaine obliged. He shuffled closer to the bed, letting JJ put his hands on his hips and guide him to sit down. Licking his lips, Blaine watched JJ kneel on the floor between his legs. When JJ started to mouth at his dick through his underwear, Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. JJ’s mouth was so warm. Blaine tipped his head back and moaned his name.

That must have done something for JJ because he whimpered and palmed his own erection through his boxers.

He continued to mouth and suck Blaine through the fabric until he was fully hard, then he pulled down the waistband and let Blaine’s dick bob free. JJ took his dick in hand and started to pump while licking the shaft from base to tip. When he looked up at Blaine to seek approval, Blaine muttered all the platitudes he could think of as he ran his hand through JJ’s hair.

JJ must have really had a kink for praise because he whimpered again and dug the heel of his hand against his erection, trying to stave off climaxing. He tried to get Blaine off first, he really did, but his own orgasm hit him full tilt and when he shuddered and moaned and came hard and fast in his boxers, it sent Blaine over the edge anyway.

Blaine had to pump himself to completion; JJ was too busy finishing himself off with his cheek pressed hot and sticky against Blaine’s thigh and letting out broken whimpers now and again. Blaine wanted to remember this moment forever. It wasn’t the best sex in the world, not by a long shot, but it was perfect because it was with JJ. If Blaine ever got the chance to do this with him again, even if it was nothing beyond making out and drinking in each other’s heat and presence, he could die happy.

The next morning, when Blaine woke up, JJ was gone. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Blaine sat up and looked around his room. Those were definitely JJ’s skinny jeans lying in the floor, so where was he? Blaine got out of bed, it was cold and empty now anyway, and threw on his JV sweatshirt. He slipped on his sandals and was about to go downstairs when his bedroom door opened.

It was JJ. He stood in the doorway wearing his The Smiths t-shirt with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Morning,” he said around the spoon in his mouth, “I was hungry. Hope you don’t mind.”

Blaine slowly shook his head. That was fine. JJ could help himself to whatever he wanted. Blaine was quickly realizing that he would give up a lot of things for this kid.

“Is that my underwear?” He pointed at the bright red boxer briefs JJ was wearing.

JJ looked down at the underwear before shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Yeah,” he said around a mouthful of Cap’n Crunch, colorful pieces falling out of his mouth and back into his bowl with a splash, “Problem?”

Blaine tugged at the strings of his sweatshirt. First the right string, then the left, then the right again. Yep. Blaine was a goner. Someone call 911 because he needed life support stat and wouldn’t accept anything less than every ounce of the boy standing in front of him.

“You look good in it. Really good.”

JJ hummed and went back to eating his cereal.

Blaine put his hands in his pockets and gazed at his boyfriend. He marveled at the sharp slope of his nose and high arch of his eyebrows. Reveled in the way the late morning sun filtered through the blinds and danced across his dark hair.

“You ever have one of those moments,” Blaine heard himself say, “Where you realize how much you love a person? Even when they look a mess and aren’t trying, they’re absolutely perfect.”

JJ had stuffed his mouth full of cereal. He stared at Blaine with the weirdest look and even then Blaine couldn’t help but smile dreamily. He slowly chewed and swallowed. He smacked his lips a few times and put his spoon back in the bowl, “Are you talking about me?”

Blaine nodded and sighed. JJ laughed.

“Dude, I’m so gross right now. I haven’t taken a shower yet and I’m pretty sure my jizz has permanently glued by pubes to my crotch.” Amused and disgusted, he waved his cereal around, “The only way I could get the taste of your dick out of my mouth was by finding the sweetest shit you had in the house.”

“Wait,” Blaine said with a sly expression, “If I remember correctly, you didn’t swallow. You didn’t even get that far.”

JJ pointed a stern finger at him, eyebrow raised, “That’s beside the point. My mouth was on your dick wasn’t it?”

His mouth was definitely on Blaine’s dick. The night may have been a little fuzzy after smoking, but that much Blaine remembered.  He pressed a gentle kiss to JJ’s mouth, lips lightly grazing each other, while taking the cereal bowl away. Blaine set the bowl down on his dresser and grabbed the collar of JJ’s shirt, dragging him back across the room, back to bed. He continued to leave soft kisses on JJ’s mouth and could feel hands run up and down his sides.

They fell onto the mattress with their lips still locked and limbs intertwined. Blaine lay down on top of JJ and lazily sucked a dark spot below his jaw. JJ’s hands played with the hair at the base of his neck before guiding Blaine’s lips back to his. They stayed cuddled up together like that for what felt like ages. Sucking and kissing and nipping at tender skin. Exploring each other’s bodies with their fingertips. Neither pushed for anything more. They were content like this.

There was the sound of a car in the driveway.

Blaine paused and let JJ continue to leave bruises along his collarbone. The heavy garage door started to rise, its rumbling reverberating through the house.

JJ immediately froze, mouth still pressed to Blaine’s chest, “Fuck.”

“Shit,” Blaine looked at the alarm clock on his night stand.

His parents were home early.

JJ was still underneath him and looked up at him with wide eyes. Shit. Blaine rolled off of JJ and accidentally rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Shit, shit, shit. His parents would kill him if they knew he let his boyfriend stay over. His parents were okay with a lot of things, but this? This was not one of them.

By the time Blaine sat up, JJ was already pulling on pants and looking for his shoes. He found them while Blaine was opening the bedroom window. The front door opened downstairs and Blaine’s parents could be heard talking and laughing. Blaine all but shoved JJ out the window.

“Wait,” JJ said with Blaine’s entire hand smashed against his face.

Blaine stopped and looked at him wildly. Did he forget something?

JJ leaned back into the bedroom for a quick kiss and it was one of the sweetest Blaine had ever had in his entire life.

“Love you,” he said before starting the climb down the trellis on the side of the house.

Blaine’s parents were calling his name, asking if he was awake. He leaned out of the window and watched JJ scale the wooden latticework like goddamn Spider-man.

“Love you too, Jay. Don’t break your neck in my yard okay?”

He closed the window before he could hear JJ’s answer. Checking himself in his mirror, Blaine fixed his hair and tugged up the collar of his sweatshirt to hide the hickeys decorating his collarbone. He went to open his door and greet his parents when he spied JJ’s skinny jeans still lying in the floor.

Blaine guessed he didn’t have time to go through the usual antics and struggle of fitting his narrow ass into too tight denim. Amused, Blaine shook his head as he exited his room. He’d have to remember to return them later.

\---

JJ stared up at the clear sky. It was close to freezing, unusually cold weather for this time of the year, and they were half-submerged in the chilling waters of the pond by his house.

“Jason’s back in town for the weekend. He invited us to his place for Spring Break,” he said.

Blaine stopped making small waves in the rippling pond water. He looked over at JJ floating on his back a few feet away. The moonlight reflected off of his exposed skin, giving him an ethereal glow about him.

“So, like, a party? With college kids and shit?”

Silence. The water was freezing and they were probably going to catch a cold, but JJ had been insistent on going skinny dipping tonight. Waves lapped against the edges of the rocky shore. The campfire they had lit on the bank crackled in the dark, flames low and embers dying.

“Yeah, okay I’m down,” Blaine went to splashing around and watching ripples form, “Nothing quite like asking your friend to drag his boyfriend into town to get drunk, but whatever.”

“You don’t have to go if –”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll make up some bullshit excuse to skip out on training and we’ll go. It’s the offseason anyway. Plus, I like your friends. They’re cool.”

“Really? Cause it’s kinda weird that we’re together.” JJ stopped floating on his back and stood up. Blaine could see his glossy black hair plastered to his face. “Think about it, dude, we’re in two totally different cliques and our interests barely match up.”

Blaine laughed. He waded out of the pond and back to shore. “Are you kidding? You know how many guys on the team have started singing show tunes? Adam forced me to watch _Into the Woods_ the other day. Do you know how long that play is?”

JJ chuckled and tried to flip his wet hair out of his face, “Like two hours.”

“Two hours!” Blaine repeated. He was yelling but his smile softened his words. “I had to sit through _the whole thing_. Also, you’ve got Brandon really interested in prop making. He won’t shut up about it.”

Blaine pulled on his underwear he had discarded by the campfire. The elastic snapped against his skin with a wet sting. He picked up a towel and started to dry his hair off, “Your friends are cool. I like them, my friends like them, and I’m one hundred percent sure your friends like us.”

When he finished drying his hair, Blaine wrapped the towel around his shoulders and sat down next to the fire. JJ emerged from the freezing water dripping wet and completely nude.

He tried shaking water out of his ear, “You’re probably right. Shane’s been talking about working out and Jordan won’t stop gushing about Brandon.”

“So that settles it. We’re going to get high and drunk and hang out with your friends and strangers. Sounds like the perfect night.”

“Why? Because you’re pretty much guaranteed free booze and weed?”

“No,” Blaine said with a shake of his head, “Cause I’ll be spending it with you.”

JJ clutched at his chest and took a staggering step back. “Oh God. Oh my _God_ , that was corny, Blaine. Like, really bad.”

Blaine pulled the corners of his towel under his chin and pouted. A few droplets dripped off of his hair and rolled down his back. “It’s true though!”

Always one for theatrics, JJ plopped down next to Blaine and leaned heavily against him while gasping for air. “Help,” he said as he clutched his face, “I think my teeth are rotting out of my mouth because that was so disgustingly sweet.”

“ _You’re_ so disgustingly sweet,” Blaine shot back as he tried to push JJ off.

“Why, thank you.” It was as though JJ was suddenly cured of whatever affliction he had been emulating. He sat up and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek.

Blaine handed him his boxers and a dry towel. It was fucking freezing out here, they should probably go inside. After JJ put on his underwear, he wrapped himself in the towel like it was a cape and went to put more kindling on the fire. He tossed a few sticks in, but one particular log was dry enough to send sparks flying every which way. Blaine watched them dance against the night sky and basked in the surge of heat.

“You left your jeans at my place by the way,” he said as JJ sat down next to him again.

JJ rifled through their pile of abandoned clothes. He pulled out Blaine’s sweatshirt and tugged it over his head. “The ones with the hole in the knee?” He slipped his arms through the sleeves and wrapped the towel back around his body, “Thank God. I was looking for those. I still have your sweats by the way. And your underwear.”

“Keep them,” Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around JJ’s shoulder and pulled him close, “They look better on you.”

JJ shivered and cracked a joke about flattery getting him everywhere if it was sex he was after. Blaine kissed his cheek and decided that it was time to head home. They finished getting dressed and put out the fire before taking one last look at the pond. They’d return in the summer, when it was warmer for shit like this. For now, they had the cold and the moon and each other.

Blaine linked his fingers with JJ and they started the walk back to JJ’s house where they could warm up and discuss their Spring Break plans in detail. Speaking of warming up, Blaine wondered if JJ would want to watch the director’s cut of _Lord of the Rings_ while they drank hot chocolate. He must have wondered about it out loud because JJ agreed that it was a great idea even if both of them were going to fall asleep halfway through _The Two Towers_.

He then challenged Blaine to a race, one he knew he would lose, and started running before Blaine had a chance to even register his words. Blaine immediately gave chase, thankful to the stars above that he had somehow found the cutest and greatest person to fall in love with.


End file.
